In many industrial and other areas (e.g., construction, automobile construction, domestic, etc.), it is normally necessary to fix metallic components or workpieces or connect them with other components. It is frequently desirable for this purpose to produce the retainers and/or the connections in a simple and rapidly executable way, without special tools, such as welding or screwing tools, being required for fixing the fasteners. In the field of plastic components, such a retainer is achieved, for example, by using hook-and-loop closures as fasteners. However, these plastic hook-and-loop closures are not employable for manifold uses, because they do not have the required durability and temperature stability and/or are not electrically conductive.
A method for producing a metallic mounting device is already known from WO 2004/028731 A1. It is suggested that multiple oblong areas on the surface of a workpiece be caused to melt using an electrode beam, and the molten material be shifted along the longitudinal axis and allowed to solidify again, so that a hole and an area projecting from the surface results in each case. In order to achieve a sufficient length of the projections, the method must be repeated multiple times. The workpiece is to be able to be connected to other workpieces by the structuring of the surface thus resulting, connections of workpieces made of metal and fiber composite material being cited as preferable. A device for generating an electrode beam and a control device for controlling the beam are required for this method. In addition, the method has to be repeated multiple times in order to obtain sufficiently large structures. Therefore, the structuring of the surface according to this method is relatively difficult and complex. High precision in the production is also necessary. Furthermore, it is also not possible with the aid of the method to implement the projections with predefined specific shapes, which would be desirable for adapting the adhesive properties of the structured surface of the workpiece to the material structure of the workpiece to be connected.
Because of the high cost and time pressure in production in industrial operations, in particular in the automobile industry, there is a need, as already noted above, for mounting devices, by which metallic components and devices in particular may be fixed and/or fastened rapidly and easily, without additional tools or complex production methods being necessary. In addition, the mounting device is to be durable and temperature stable. The object of the present invention is accordingly to specify a mounting device of this type and a method for its production, which ensures secure retention of components in spite of relatively simple production, without additional tools being necessary for the fastening, and which is temperature stable.